WiFi
by Spamanos
Summary: Tumblr is a weird-ass website.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling in love is slow. It's easy. _

_Crashing into love is like a fucking slap to the face while you impale your genitals on spikes and you're pissing your pants while simultaneously shitting yourself and there's like fifteen hundred fucking people watching and you're never gonna live this shit down and you're probably drunk off your ass._

* * *

tomatoes-and-fandoms:

ugh literally i'm so fuckin done w my life right now rly tho my stupid fucking brother got my dumbass grandfather angry so now he's mad at me. jfc he always takes this shit out on me i s2g ? did any of you crazy bastards read the new homestuck update?

spanishshipper reblogged this from tomatoes-and-fandoms and added: awww friend ;-; it can't be that bad! just keep your head up and YES I DID~~~I'M KINDA FREAKING OUT THO LOL. i couldn't even bring myself to explain this loco shit. message meeeee

spanishshipper:

awww friend ;-; it can't be that bad! just keep your head up and YES I DID~~~I'M KINDA FREAKING OUT THO LOL. i couldn't even bring myself to explain this loco shit. message meeeee

ugh it is that bad. and fine. fucking crazy idiot

* * *

**_tomatoes-and-fandoms asked you:_**

**_why. why am i messaging you. why do i continue to indulge you_**

because i'm super cool~ and also because nobody can resist a hot spanish boy like me ;)

**_tomatoes-and-fandoms asked you:_**

**_apparently i can. and who said you were hot?_**

HEYYYYY I WON THAT ONE CONTEST WITH LIKE TWO PEOPLE IN IT OK

and no you cant you know you love meeee

**_tomatoes-and-fandoms asked you:_**

**_you're such a crazy and stupid bastard_**

but that's why i'm so attractive, i'm different huehuehue

my selfie got like 10 notes once lovi. and one of those was you. caught in the act

**_tomatoes-and-fandoms asked you:_**

**_i deleted my reblog of it ha_**

why must you hurt me so :((((

* * *

The bed, the computer, and then Lovino, scowl placed perfectly on his face.

It was a pretty usual sight to see- he doesn't like to come out of his room much because he'd always be slapped to the face with a _wow-lovino-you-actually-came-out-why-cant-you-be-m ore-active-and-social-like-him - _and honestly, he hates dealing with his grandfather's shitty expectation that he should be a carbon copy of his airheaded sibling.

But nobody really seems to understand that._ Of-fucking-course, right?_ The general train of thought ended up resting on the fact that siblings that looked alike _had _to be alike as well.

_People were so dumb._

Lovino had given up on them a while ago. They were selfish little pricks with their own interests at heart (if they even fucking had one)- so what was even the point?

Ever since _the incident_, Lovino Romano Vargas had stopped trusting himself, and others.

That was a fact. Anyone who wasted their time trying to 'open him up' or 'get him help' had figured that out eventually.

He breathes a long and somewhat regretful sigh, turning his face onto the side of the pillow and burying it away in the dampness his hair had left behind. It smells like Axe. He hates that damn brand, but it's the one Feliciano liked, so it's the one Romulus buys.

_Favoritism is a funny word, huh?_

He frowns, rubbing at his eyes, aching from staring at the screen for so long. He has a habit of dawdling on these thoughts, which were labeled silly and unneeded when he had brought them up to his superficial guardian. So talking them out isn't something on his list of choices.

It kinda just remains unresolved.

_Whooop._

The skype noise hurts his ears. He groans, irritated, and rolls back over.

_Oh._

_Him._

* * *

**_Antonio_**

_lovi, it's really late. you should sleep_

**_Lovino_**

_don't tell me what to do_

**_Antonio_**

_you're only gonna be more irritated if you don't. and don't you have a big test tomorrow_

**_Lovino_**

_how the hell do you remember this shit_

**_Antonio_**

_i remember it when it's about someone special to me~_

**_Lovino_**

_wow_

_antonio_

_that's_

**_Antonio_**

_what?_

**_Lovino_**

_really fucking gay lmao_

_**Antonio**_

_and you're not? :P_

_**Lovino**_

_shut up stop ruining my jokes_

_**Antonio**_

_it's alright we can be homos together_

_wAIT THAT DIDN'T _

_**Lovino**_

_WHAT_

_**Antonio**_

_I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO COME OUT LIKE THAT I'M SO SORRY LOVI OMFG_

_although the offer is up_

_if you want_

_;)_

_**Lovino**_

_you're such a weirdo._

_**Antonio**_

_so i've been told_

_night, querido~_

_**Lovino**_

_night you turtle-humping dicksucker_

_**Antonio**_

_haha creative_

_**Lovino**_

_yeah, yeah. night_

* * *

"Go to bed already, Antonio!"

"But mama, I'm talking to Lovino!"

"How about you make some amigos in real life, hah?"

"_Mom. _Lovino _is _real, it's not like he's some-"

"Enough!"

She sighs.

"Go to bed. When you're in college, I won't be able to remind you, you know!"

The yelling from across the whole darn house ceases, and Antonio rubs his head.

_Yeah, thank god,_ he thinks, rolling his eyes.

_Real life, she says. That's all she talks about, 'real life'. __What the hell does she define as real? __"Antonioyouneedreallifefriendsthisboydoesn'tcounth ecouldbeapedophileserialkillermurdererandhe'sgonna comeafteryouandkillyoudon'tgethtecomputerhacked!" __Damn, it's always the same. The only unrealistic one here is her._

But he can't help questioning himself when it comes to Lovino. Is it possible to miss someone you've never seen? Nobody really understands. Nobody gets it. And neither does he. But he feels like he still knows better than all of the doubters- and maybe he does. _Maybe it's vanity?_ _No, _he pushes his hair out of his face, _I think it's pride. Pride over Lovino, I guess. _

How the hell do you explain falling for someone you've never even touched?

_But I want to touch him. I want to hug- no, I want to embrace him. I want to make him happy. I want to kiss him. He deserves to feel wanted._

His thoughts of Lovino lull him to sleep.

He should really watch what he thinks about at night.

Now he has to wipe down the sheets.

* * *

Lovino doesn't sleep. He thinks. He's always thinking when it's late at night- he thinks about his life, his brother, his grandfather, the goddamn decision he made _that day _which constantly bites him back in the ass. He hardly gets any sympathy for it, either. Not that he wants it. It's his fucking fault, anyway. He gets reminded of that everyday- which he doesn't need, either.

He's alone for these few moments- in the dark- and nobody can see the hurt.

But in the dark, it hurts the most.

Would anyone even care if he was gone? They'd probably prefer that.

They _wanted_ that.

_…Antonio. Antonio doesn't want that._

At least he has one thing to hold onto.

_Well, in a sense._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Antonio_**

_ahhh you're finally online! _

_you were off for so long today! what happened?_

**_Lovino_**

_nothing. nothing happened. i was just tired._

**_Antonio_**

_i told you you should have slept_

**_Lovino_**

_i tried, you asshole. i couldn't sleep_

**_Antonio_**

_if i was there, i would hold you and cuddle you till you fell asleep_

_and i'd give you kisses and hugs_

_**Lovino**_

_antonio._

**_Antonio_**

_i want you to be happy_

**_Lovino_**

_just_

_**Antonio**_

_what?_

_**Lovino**_

_no. just shut up_

_**Antonio**_

_if you really cared you wouldn't talk to me anymore._

_i'm not that stupid._

_**Lovino**_

_just shut the fuck up okay _

_**Antonio**_

_you deserve to be loved you know_

_**Lovino**_

_well nobody fucking loves me so i guess that's out of the question_

_**Antonio**_

_i wouldn't be so hasty with that, tomate_

_**Lovino**_

_who is tom and why did he eat_

_**Antonio**_

_tomate. tomato. it's tomato in spanish_

_lovino seriously _

_**Lovino**_

_screw off_

_i just woke up im not thinking_

_why the fuck are you calling me a tomato anyways_

**_Antonio_**

_because whenever we video call your face sometimes goes all red hehe_

**_Lovino_**

_you're ruining my favorite vegetable_

_why couldn't you use apple or something_

**_Antonio_**

_a tomato is a fruit._

_**Lovino**_

_go fuck yourself_

**_Antonio_**

_[humping noises]_

_awwwwww yeeeeee_

_**Lovino**_

_im seriously 10000% fuckinG DONE BYe_

**_Antonio_**

_:))))))))))))))_

_**Lovino**_

_how the hell are you getting into college oh my god_

_how did you even get that fucking music scholarship like did you sing your report card out loud_

**_Antonio_**

_you remembered!_

_**Lovino**_

_go away_

**_Antonio_**

_you remembereeeeeeedededededededededeededdddddd_

**_Lovino_**

_don't have an aneurysm_

_my grandfather's at work i'm so happy_

_i wish he worked longer_

**_Antonio_**

_i wish i was taking care of you D:_

_aneurysm? lol_

_i won't have one, i promise_

_one sec, my mom's calling me_

_OH BTW_

_i'm in the city_

_we need to meet up_

**_Lovino_**

_WAIT WHAT_

_you're here!?_

_when the fuck did you get here!?_

_ANTONIO_

_TONI_

_TONI_

_TONI_

* * *

_He's here._

_Holy fucking shit on a dick. Fucking ping pong on my goddamn genitals. Wait, what does that even mean?_

Lovino wants to deny the fact that he could feel his hands shaking. _Antonio. Antonio was here. Here. In the city. New York City. And Antonio currently inhabited it. Antonio. New. York. City. In. Place. Here. Holy. Damn._

He grabs at his hand and squeezes it.

"Stop it."

_It's not a pet, you fucking moron._

_Shut up, subconscious._

Why was he so damn excited over _him?_

"It's just Antonio." He whispers it under his breath, like a delicate secret not held well in his shaking hands.

But it's not _just_ Antonio, and Lovino knows it. Lovino knows that his heart speeds up when he thinks of _him_- the only person that ever seemed to give a shit about him, the only one who knew just what to say to fluster him yet make him feel wanted at the same time. For the first time in his life, someone wants to see him. Someone wants to find him. Someone wants to meet him- no, not someone, it's never someone, it's Antonio. Toni. Idiot. Bastard. 'Turtle-humping dicksucker'.

He feels a pang of doubt in his chest that floats into his brain. _What if he's playing a trick on you? What if he doesn't want to see you? I bet he's only talking to you because you draw. Or your followers. Maybe for a cheap laugh. Nobody actually cares about you. They only want things from you. Why are you trusting him?_

_No._

_Yes._

"No!"

_Face it._

"No, shut up!"

He grips his hair and yells it so loud it shakes his bed. His hands are shaking faster than before. He's having trouble breathing.

He hates his mind. He wants to cut it out and cage it up. It's a feral animal, and it's going to kill him.

_Nobody prefers you. Don't you remember? Don't you remember that, Lovino?_

He can't stand it.

Not when he hears it in Feliciano's voice.

_Riiiiiiing._

Lovino screams, shocked out of his stupor, jumping up a bit.

_Calling: Antonio_

"T-Toni?" His voice is still quivering. He tries his best to hide it.

"Loviiiiii! I'm in the city!" Antonio's voice is overly cheerful, as usual, and it sounds like sugarcane and spices and a spanish lilt.

"I know, you told me. When the fuck did you get here!? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" _Dumbass._

"We have relatives in the city. Since my senior year is over, we decided to take a vacation here."

"How long?"

"Two weeks." _That's it?_

He swallowed. "T-Tonight. Come to Central Park."

"Of course. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah." A small smile blooms on his face.

"Me too."

"See you tonight, Lovinito."

_Lovinito?_

"U-Uhm, yeah. Tonight."

"I blew a kiss through the phone, just so you know."

Lovino slams the phone down, but he could _swear_ that he can still hear the playful laughing on the other line.

He flushes, squeals into his blanket, and peeks out. He's still in his room. The phone's still there. He's not dreaming.

He squeals again, and makes sure to mark this in his mind under _things-nobody-will-ever-know-of._


	3. Chapter 3

This was it.

Lovino's feet, encased in a pair of old (and way too broken in) converse, shuffle nervously into the ground, making little circles into the dirt. He gnaws on his bottom lip. His stomach hurts- there's butterflies of anxiety crawling around in there, making him feel shaky and _oh shit I think that's his car._

_This is it, Lovino._

_He's here._

And he sees him step out.

Antonio's hair looks even more like chocolate in real life than it does in his pictures. He wants to run his hands through it- because it looks really really soft, and- his mind breaks him off in a ridiculous banter before he can finish thinking. _Oh my god, Lovino. You're nothing compared to him. Look at him. You really think someone like that would ever be interested in you?_

He flicks himself on the head. He doesn't need this stupid shit tonight.

Please. Just not _tonight._

Antonio emerges all the way through, his green eyes scanning for Lovino, and Lovino gets a small urge to run and hide but he's not sure why. He studies him from his distance. _How the fuck is he so tall? And so tan. But then again, the bastard does live in Florida..._

_...No wonder he's so dumb sometimes._

Lovino strides forward as confidently as he can, which, honestly, looks more like a scared stumble. _He's right there._

Antonio's eyes light up with excitement when he spots him. Lovino freezes in his tracks and it's about five seconds before Antonio yells, "_Lovino!_" and does a mad dash towards him, lifting him up and spinning him around. He's high off the ground, mostly because Antonio is a fucking beanstalk. Although he can't help a smile. It kinda just climbs up on there- like,_ yeehaw! I'm here, deal with it._

"T-Toni." He says softly in response, still shocked by the fact Antonio's _here_.

"Lovi...I'm so happy." Antonio says through a wide grin. He puts Lovino down gently, and his fingers linger on his waist. Lovino should probably tell him not to do that- but he doesn't see why he'd think that. It's not like it's..._bad_.

"You're even cuter in person!"

Lovino scoffs, blushes, and pushes a hand on his chest. It's not really an insulting action. But more like a playful banter.

"Shut up." Lovino looks down to where Antonio's fingers are resting, and he pulls his eyes back up quickly, not wanting Antonio to think he notices. But he knows he does. He may be dumb, but he's not _that _dumb.

But the touch of someone else- someone he could almost trust- isn't always a bad thing in this case. Because he really doesn't mind it, despite the fact that he wants to say he does and push Antonio away. _What if he's pretending? What if he doesn't like me? What if this is all out of pity?_

Lovino hates the word pity.

"Stop thinking so much," Antonio whispers, and Lovino feels a tiny shudder flow through him. His scalp feels kind of tingly, too, like that feeling you get when you listen to a good song.

Lovino pouts. "I'm not."

But Antonio's not fooled. The hands seem to be tighter around his waist than before.

"Yeah, you are. I can tell." He smiles down at the Italian, whose cheeks are now flaming a pink-red.

Lovino sighs.

"I- whatever. I'm just-..."

"Nervous?"

Lovino looks away, and Antonio chuckles, pulling him into another hug.

"I don't blame you. But it's alright." He smiles against the crown of Lovino's hair, where his head rests. "I'm kinda nervous, too."

There's a feeling speeding through Lovino's veins, and he's not sure what it is, but it's telling him to stay close to Antonio. It feels safe, easy. So he does just that, tentatively wrapping his arms around Antonio, his friend of two years that he's just meeting for the first time- he realizes how weird that sounds, but he doesn't care- and he holds on.

Antonio can feel Lovino's breath on his shoulder. It makes him smile, the gentle in-out rhythm. He's not sure how long they're standing there, and he doesn't think he cares.

They stand like that for a while, just leaning on each other. Lovino can hear Antonio's heartbeat in his neck. It's relaxing. And to Lovino's surprise, this weird-ass-long-hug really isn't that weird at all. It's hardly even awkward.

He thinks he hears Antonio say something. He looks up. He hums, a question of what he just said.

"I said this."

"This?"

"Yeah, this...it's." He breaths out. "It's really nice."

Lovino looks away. "Yeah."

_Shit, I was supposed to think that, not say it, shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_-

But Antonio doesn't say _surprise, it's a joke!, _and there's no cameras coming out anywhere- so it's real.

What Antonio said was real.

Real. _Real_.

"You know, Lovi, I've kinda always had-...Well, um..."

Lovino comes out from his own head when Antonio speaks again.

"What?"

Antonio's hands trace little circles in to the slight indent on his waist. Lovino doesn't pull away or look disgusted, so Antonio continues the fragile movements. He can't help but notice the way Lovino's eyes take in the entire scene. He likes his eyes even better in person. They're beautiful, with swirls of yellow and brown and green- like an impressionist painting.

"I, uh, it's kinda silly, really." Lovino's breath hitches when the hands move to the middle of his spine, drawing circles and figure-eights there.

"But, um, I-I kinda have a really _really_ big, gay, obsessive crush on you."

Lovino's mouth runs dry, and he tries to speak, but nothing is coming out.

_Actions speak louder than words._

He presses his lips to Antonio's, standing on his tip-toes, pulling him down by the shirt. It's just a kiss, but it feels like everything.

Antonio's grin spreads even wider.

Lovino's cheeks grow redder.

The distance between them becomes smaller.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm totally gonna make the hell out with you right now."

Suddenly, Lovino ends up against the back of a tree trunk without so much as a breath, his body caged in by Antonio's and his mouth becoming extremely occupied. He's lifted up against the base of the tree, and their mouthes fit together much more easily. Eventually, he just settles on wrapping his arms and legs around him. It provides them with a sweet balance and stability that somehow makes everything even better.

Their breath becomes shorter and less rhythmic- it's hotter, heavier, wetter. Antonio's getting caught up, tangled with this, with Lovino- though it seems the feeling is mutual.

Lovino gasps and lets out something akin to a whimper when Antonio latches his lips onto his neck and suckles at it, leaving tiny bites and marks. He thinks he hears him growl before his teeth sink in. Antonio freezes, and pulls back, watching the small bit of blood trickle across the wound.

"Shit, Lovi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I was caught up and I-"

"It's fine."

He rolls his eyes, and Antonio licks at his lips again before diving back in.


	4. Chapter 4

It's warm.

It's not an overwhelming kind of warmth- it's the kind that makes you want to tuck in closer to your blanket, rub your feet against the sheets, and curl into a little ball.

But in this case, there's no blanket. Just a crazy Spaniard.

Lovino's head rests in his lap, fingers aimlessly toying with the hem of Antonio's flannel. It smells like laundry detergent. He tries to push the totally-fucking-homosexual-times-nine-thousand thought of _I think I like his smell better_ out of his head.

_That's so creepy, _he thinks, his eyebrows furrowing for a second.

But then again, Antonio and him had made out behind a tree in central park. And it was only eight thirty when that had happened. _Who the fuck hooks up at eight thirty? _

His eyes flutter in a lazy motion when Antonio cards his hand through his hair, tickling at the tip of his head pleasantly. They caress downwards, fingertips running up and down his cheek in an affectionate manner, returning to his hair after a few seconds.

He feels so pliant- so weak- right now. He's never allowed anyone (_Not that they'd ever tried. Nobody likes you, Lovino. _He forces his mind to shut the hell up.) to touch him like this. To- to almost...cradle him like this, one hand stroking his head and the other resting on a thigh. He looks up. There's Antonio's face, green eyes shining, and then the sky- absolutely dull by comparison. But then again, it was the city. The only stars that ever really shone were the lights from the bridge.

Antonio catches Lovino's wandering gaze and smiles. Lovino grunts and frowns- well, as much of a frown as he can force, because it looks more like a smile having a seizure. A soft laugh escapes Antonio when he sees Lovino trying to hold back his grin. He doesn't want him to. It's really, really pretty. Although, of course, Lovino was _always_ pretty. Well, he thinks so, anyways. Maybe beautiful was a better word? Handsome? Eye-catching? It hits him hard, especially here- when he can touch him- it's just so much better. And he wants nothing more than to kiss Lovino again.

"Mm, Lovi."

"Yeah?"

"Come kiss me."

Lovino sputters a bit before resigning himself to Antonio. He wraps two legs around him to get situated in his lap. He just can't get that blush to fade, though, _fucking damnit._

Antonio moves in first, and then they're connected, kissing slowly and sleepily. It doesn't have the urgency of before. It's a soft, romantic, and sweet-feeling kiss that sends even more feelings of warmth through the Italian. Antonio breaks away a couple times to pepper little kisses on his neck, jaw, and ears, enjoying figuring out where Lovino's sensitive spots were. So far, it seemed to be the side of his neck, the tip of his ear, and this one spot right about his brow, near his hairline.

He pressed a final peck on Lovino's lips, pushing some loose hair behind his ear with a gentle motion.

"It's late, Lovi..."

He doesn't want to leave him. But Antonio's pretty sure he can't keep Lovino for more than the- _three hours, maybe?_- they've already been here. The more colorful, but dimmer lights of clubs and bars had sprung up around them, signaling that _yeah, it's time to go home._ He glanced down at his watch. It was almost twelve...he had to get back.

"But-"

"My mom. She said she wanted me back by twelve-thirty. She thinks I'm 'checking out the city' right now."

"But it's only, like, eleven forty something."

"I also have to drive. And we're in New York City."

Lovino clicked his tongue. "Touché."

He climbs off of Antonio, brushing himself off. He pops the collar of his coat on a second thought- wouldn't want any weird questions about his neck...Lovino scowls. He doesn't think "Vampires!" would be a legitimate excuse.

Antonio wrestles his keys from out of a cluttered pocket, a triumphant "Ha!" sounding when he finds them.

"Tomorrow?"

Lovino nods fervently. "Tomorrow."

It's a promise that's sealed when their lips connect for a final time.

"Buenas noches, mi amado." He whispers it in his ear with a soft, mischievous chuckle, before walking away.

Lovino crosses his arms and pouts. "I don't fucking speak Spanish!"

He pulls out his phone, angrily pressing with his thumbs. Google Translate spits back out the results.

_My beloved._

"You- You're such a frickin' weirdo!" He calls out, albeit less rash than it had originally seemed in his head. Antonio just laughs as he walks, holding up his hands in a heart and doing a cat-call.

Lovino facepalms.

He can't help breaking out into a fit of giggles as he walks home.

* * *

The house smells like pesto- dinner, he assumes.

"I'm back." He calls out. His grandfather turns his head from his book, placing it open-faced on the couch.

"Hm, Lovino? Oh." He nudges up his reading glasses. "Why didn't you text me?"

"It's not like it matters. I'm seventeen, not five."

His grandfather frowns. "Why can't you be nicer?"

Lovino takes off his shoes. "I'm nice enough."

"Feliciano...he's so- you know? Why can't you be more like him?"

His eyes narrow, and he shoots him a toxic glare.

"Because I'm _not_ him."

_Oh, we know._

His head starts to hurt already. Damn these thoughts. Damn his stupid family.

"I know that, Lovino. But you could try to be a bit ki-"

Lovino gives a loud groan, gripping at his shoes angrily.

"Can you fucking stop!?"

His grandfather is silent. He continues. There's no going back now.

"I'm not him. I'll _never_ be him. You need to fucking realize that!"

_Romano, I'm going to Luddy's house!_

"I can't be a goddamn copy of everything he was! I'm not the same!"

_Are you sure you're okay to go alone?_

"I'm Lovino Vargas, not Feliciano Vargas the perfect fucking angel!"

_Yeah, its only, hmm...a-a mile or so? I haven't walked that far before...but...yeah, I'll be okay._

_Alright, just call me when you get there._

"You need to stop telling me to be like him! I'm. Not. Him! How the hell can I make you see that!? I already go through so much shit because of him!"

_Hey, Feliciano, can you call me? I know you're a slow walker, but can you update me?_

_Feli...it shouldn't take that long. Did you forget to call? Damnit, Feli...please call me back._

_Feliciano! Where the fuck are you!? I've been looking all over- Ludwig's looking too, nobody knows where you are, please, please, please pick up your phone!_

"Lovino, don't you talk to me like that."

"No, fuck you! Why can't I just be a goddamn person!"

_The body of Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, a thirteen year old resident, was found today. He had multiple stab wounds as well as two scratch marks on his right arm. There seemed to be missing contents from the resident's wallet. Officers have secured the crime scene for further investigation._

"I can't replace him!"

"I'm not asking you to, I just think you could be more like how he wa-"

Lovino grinds his teeth, feverishly wiping away his stinging tears.

"He's not here!"

"But he's-!"

"_He's dead!_"

He _screams_ it.


End file.
